This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with accessories such as earphones.
Accessories such as earphones are often used with media players, cellular telephones, and other electronic devices. There can be difficulties associated with using earphones. For example, a user who is listening to audio content using earphones in both ears may occasionally need to remove one or both of the earphones. When doing so, the user may miss content that is being played. For example, if a user needs to momentarily remove earphones to talk to someone, the user may not be able to manually stop content playback before removing the earphones, causing some of the content to be played back without the user's full attention.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways in which to control operation of an electronic device coupled to an accessory.